La vraie Raison pour laquelle Rogue hait Harry
by Kamala1
Summary: C'est une traduction de "The Real Reason Snape Hates Harry" de LAMB. Pour les fans de Rogue!! Résumé: Severus a le coeur brisé... Je crois que le titre en dit déjà beaucoup :)


Pour les fans de Rogue !!  
  
Disclamer : Cette fic ne m'appartient pas, je l'ai traduit de l'anglais, elle est la propriété de LAMB et le titre original est " Love In Her Eyes : The Real Reason Snape Hates Harry "  
  
Elle est plutôt courte mais elle m'a beaucoup plu : dites moi ce que vous en pensez !  
Kamala  
  
*****************************  
  
Severus jetta un coup d'oeil à la table des Gryffondor et entendit ce rire qui lui était, oh ! Si famillier. C'était le rire qui se moquait de lui lorsqu'il était endormi, le rire qui le suivait lorsqu'il était réveillé. C'était le rire qui l'avait rendu amoureux d'elle. C'était celui de Lily. Il devait aller la voir, regarder dans son visage d'ange. Il glissa vers la table des Gryffondor, essayant de ne pas faire attirer l'attention sur lui. Il la regarda. Elle semblait stupéfaite aujourd'hui, ses cheveux se reflétaient dans la lumière, ses magnifiques yeux verts éclatants éclairaient la pièce. Elle parlait à James Potter. Ils étaient entourés d'un grand groupe de gens, dont Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin, Peter Petigrew, et de quelques autres filles que Severus ne connaissait pas. Severus ne voulait pas parler avec ces gens, il n'aimait pas la pluspart d'entre eux, ou c'était eux qui ne l'aimaient pas. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il supposait que c'était parceque il était le préféré de la plupart des professeurs. Mais il ne faisait pas attention aux Gryffondor qui ne l'aimaient pas. Il y avait une seule Gryffondor qui comptait pour lui: Lily. Parfois il aurait juste voulut s'assoir et dire son nom, encore et encore: Lily, Lily, Lily. Il aurait voulut écrire son nom plus que tout, mais alors il l'aurait juste barré. Il voulait que personne sache combien il aimait Lily.  
  
Une voix cruelle le ramena brutalement à la réalité. "Rogue, que fais-tu ici?"Cria James Potter de la table des Gryffondor. Il avait aperçut Severus se dissimuler du côté de Lily et de ses amis.  
  
"Bonjour, Potter" Severus cracha son nom comme si c'était quelque chose de dégoûtant dans sa bouche. Lily regarda Severus, confuse. Il était toujours gentil avec elle, mais dès que James se montrait, Severus était cruel et froid. Lily ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi Sévérus haïssait James.  
  
Elle se tourna pour regarder James. Ils avaient été amis dès la première année. Elle commençait vraiment à l'aimer. Lily ne voulait pas le croire. Il était son meilleur ami, comment pouvait-elle l'aimer comme ça? Elle fixa son assiette, réfléchissant. Une fois, son ami lui avait dit que Severus l'aimait, mais elle n'en était pas sûre. Mais quand elle y avait repensé, à chaque fois elle l'avait trouvé en train de l'espionnertout le temps il lui donnait ces choses. Peut-être que Severus l'aimait. Elle releva la tête et trouva Severus et James en train de se battre encore une fois.  
  
"Lave tes cheveux, espèce de substance visqueuse!" Cria James.Ses poings étaient serrés de rage.  
"Il y a-t-il un problèmes, les garçons?" S'éleva la douce voix de Dumbledore au dessus d'eux.  
" Non Professeur, j'allais juste partir" Répondit calmement Severus. Il revint à sa table. IL ne voulait pas se battre avec James, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de montrer sa haine envers lui. James était en train d'entraîner Lily loin de lui, et il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour ça bientôt.  
  
***  
  
Lily entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Elle s'enroula dans sa robe de bain et alla ouvrir. C'était James, encore dans ses robes d'école. Il la fixa droit dans les yeux, avec du courage sur son visage. Il tenait dans sa main une poignée de marguerites ensorcelées. "Lily?" Dit-il, ses yeux la regardant,"Je...heu... J'étais venu, enfin..., te demander... hum. As-tu un petit-ami?"  
  
Lily gloussa un peu. "Tu sais parfaitement que je n'en ai pas, James Potter." Lily changea de position. Elle savait ce qu'il allait dire après et elle sourit.  
  
" Bien alors, Lily, j'aimerais... j'adorerais... Veux-tu être ma petite-amie?" Lily sourit.  
"J'aimerais beaucoup." James lui fit un grand sourire et l'embrassa doucement. Elle l'embrassa en retour et le baiser devint plus romantique et plus fort. James pénétra dans la pièce et ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit.  
  
***  
  
Lily se réveilla, sa tête sur la poitrine nue de James. "James" Lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. Il battit des paupières et ouvrit les yeux. Il l'embrassa lentement, et attrappa sa chemise. Il quitta la pièce en souriant et lui vola un baiser.  
  
***  
  
Severus leva les yeux de son petit-déjeuner. Il y avait sa chérie, son ange, sa Lily qui souriait comme d'habitude. Elle regardait James. Ses yeux semblaient lumineux ce matin et son sourire semblait être plus large qu'à la normale. L'estomac de SEverus fit une embardée. Que s'était-il passé entre eux? Pourquoi avaient-ils des regards si tendres? Un de ses amis se pencha vers lui.  
  
"Il y a une rumeur qui raconte que James aurait passé la nuit dans la chambre de Lily l'autre soir." Il éleva la voix et s'adressa à tous les Serpentard de 7ème année. "Un couple parfait, si vous voulez savoir. La star de Quidditch et la reine de la beauté?" Tous les septièmes années se mirent à rire froidement. Severus se joignit à eux, trop stupéfait pour faire autre chose.  
  
"Oui" Murmura-t-il dans un souffle. "Ils vont parfaitement ensemble." Mais à l'intérieur de lui, il brûlait. Son seul et unique amour appartenait désormais à James.  
  
***  
  
4 ans plus tard.  
  
Rogue était assis dans sa chambre froide et vide. Sa tête était remplie d'image, des pensées de son long amour perdu. Il saisit son carnet à dessin et commença à tourner les pages. Son visage s'éclairait de plus en plus à chaque page. Il tourna la dernière page et il y avait Lily, avec cette lueur dans ses yeux qu'il avait déjà vu une fois. Celui qu'il avait vu ce matin-là au petit-déjeuner. Parfois, Severus imaginait que c'était pour lui, ce regard de pure amour et d'admiration. Il sourit pendant une petite seconde. Soudain il entendit quelque chose taper à la fenêtre. Il se retourna et vit un hibou voler au dehors. Il le prit et détacha la lettre de son bec. Rogue la lit, horrifié. Les Potters, James et Lily avaient un fils. Severus s'effondra en larmes. La peine dans son coeur était si profonde, plus profonde que tout ce qu'il avait ressentie avant. Il regarda le nom du garçon, son seul ennemi. Harry Potter.  
  
  
Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? J'adore cette petite histoire... même si elle est triste (en tout cas je trouve qu'elle l'est...) 


End file.
